ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Mode
What is the Adventure Mode? * NGU's Adventure mode is essentially a mini-game within the game in which a character can progress and acquire loot that allows for he/she to get even further into the game. The loot termed as "Equipment" also can have impacts upon the stats of the account overall such as Power which can influence Attack under the stats section, etc. * Currently there are several different zones with more on the way, each with their own respective bosses, monsters, and loot. Inventory That's where all your loot from Adventure mode goes. If it is full, you won't get any loot. Your inventory is always kept, even after rebirthing, and everything there is safe, unless you delete it yourself by trashing (CTRL + Click) or consuming it (also CTRL + Click). In the inventory screen, you will have one Head slot on top, that can only equip Head equipment and one Chest, Legs, Feet and Weapon slots. To the left of that, you will also have 2 Accessory slots (An additional 2 slots can be bought from the EXP Shop and the Sellout Shop sells a slot as well, bringing the total up to 5). There inventory also includes a button that takes you to an in-game Item List, where you can see items you have maxxed, buttons for Loadouts (that need to be unlocked via EXP or Sellout Shop) and Loadout screen (a Loadout management screen inside Inventory) manage your Improved Loot Filter, and see Items you have Discovered (looted at least once). To check items or item stats online, see Item List. Equipment and Loot Whenever you defeat a boss enemy from adventure (ones marked with a yellow crown), it has a chance to drop equipment and whenever you defeat a non-boss, it will have a chance to drop one or (rarely) two boosts. Titans may drop multiple of both Equipment and Boosts. The chance for enemies to drop loot can be vastly multiplied, mainly through specials on the equipment itself, but also through Blood Magic's Blood Spaghetti, 2D's Set's Set Bonus, Yggdrasil's Fruit of Luck, NGU LOOT and BEARd Beard (likely more modifiers will be added in the future). For a list of items that are currently in the game and more info about them, see Adventure Mode Equipment or Item List. Infinity Cube Infinity Cube is the name of an item-like cube that gets unlocked after 4G's Merge and Boost Tutorial Cube gets levelled to 100 (maxxed), added in v0.383. After unlocked, it will be in it's own slot right next to your weapon on the Inventory tab, and cannot be removed or moved. You can A+Click or Right Click the cube to apply all non-protected boosts from your inventory into it, and you can drag or CTRL+Click a boost to add that specific boost to the Infinity Cube. Adding a boost to Infinity Cube will initially give you 1% of it's stats as "Cube stats", that works exactly like Base Stats. If a Special boost is added to the Cube, it's bonuses will be split between Cube Power/Toughness (initially 0.5% each, same total boost amount). After the cube reaches 1000 total stats (Power + Toughness), it semi-transforms, changing it's texture into a "fancier" Cube image, and it's efficiency diminishes, so all boosts you apply will only be 1/2 as efficient (0.5%/0.5% for Power/Toughness, half that amount for Specials). After 10,000 stats (10 times more than last), the Cube will transform again, and the efficiency will drop to 1/3 (one extra divider from last). The same also applies at 100,000 and 1,000,000 stats, transforming two more times for 1/4 and 1/5 efficiency, respectively. Zones = Power, Toughness, and Special Boosts Guaranteed drop Rare drop Unconfirmed value Adventure Mode Damage Messages Because they're hilarious: